


[Podfic] Twitters, Giggles and Purrs

by derivational (crookedspoon)



Series: The Voices in Your Head [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 08:06:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4172241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/derivational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's going to pay this time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Twitters, Giggles and Purrs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KatLeePT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Twitters, Giggles and Purrs](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/122115) by Kat Lee. 



> **Length:** 04:27  
>  **Download:** [mp3](http://crookedspoon.parakaproductions.com/podfic/batman-twitters.mp3) (4.1 MB)
> 
> Please right click and "Save As". Many thanks to Kat Lee for allowing me to record this! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Bird calls from [Wikimedia Commons](https://commons.wikimedia.org/wiki/File:120401-132827_Erithacus_rubecula.ogg).


End file.
